The smile on your face
by hannah15687
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in love.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I know it´s short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. And I don´t own glee.

I hugged him, tightly. The best thing about Blaine was that he hugged me back. He didn´t let go.

" Kurt.? Are you sleeping?" Blaine said softly while he fondled my hair.

" No. I´m just really sleepy." I said before turning around to look at him. His perfection was unreal. Those hazel eyes and that freakishly adorable smile was what kept me going. My head fitted perfectly to his neck and I felt at home. Although it was cold outside it was worm in here, my heart was worm.

"you can put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be my your teenage dream, tonight." He hummed.

" Kurt?" He said again. " I love you". I sat up. I had never heard he say those words before. And I didn't know how to respond to that. I just sat there, probably looking like a fool.

" eehhm.." Oh crap. Great Kurt, you just ruined your only chance to show your love for Blaine.

" Oh I´m so sorry Kurt. I didn´t mean to say those words. It´s just. You´re so adorable and it´s hard not to love you fore that." He said. Looking adorable as always.

" No" I said. " it´s fine. I mean it.. it´s like.." I didn´t know how to put this. " You know. I kinda feel the same way about you. " I blushed.

" How come I don´t believe you.?" Blain said with a teasing smile on his face.

" If you don´t believe me. I must convince you, right." I looked at Blaine. Feeling so happy. He really made my day special. And just like Rachel had said a few months ago. " To be a part of something special, makes you special" and that was exactly how I felt right now. Because Blaine was special, so handsome and great.

" I guess." Blain smiled and when Kurt leaned over and kissed him. It was a soft kiss. At first. I didn´t really know how he´d respond to that. This was our first time. I looked up and I saw that Blaine did exactly the same.

" Blaine." I started " is this okay..?" I didn´t really know if I wanted to hear the older teenager answer but..he didn´t answer. Or, in one way he did. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He pressed his smooth lips softly against mine. I kissed him back. I felt how he grabbed my hair to pull me even closer as we continued to kiss passionately. I had totally forgot that we were in my living room and that Finn and Rachel probably would arrive any minute.

A cough and the sound of Rachel´s very loud voice got Kurt´s attention and he pulled away from Blaine. The look on Finn´s face was priceless.

" Uuhm.. Hi Finn. And Rachel." I looked down into my lap and my face turned into the same color as Rachel's skirt, red.

" What the hell was that dude." Finn answered with a none respectful look on his face.

" That was my relationship with Blaine, in action." I looked up to face my confused stepbrother.

" yeah I saw that. " he looked at Blaine. " Are you two like, dating or something?" I laughed and answered.

" Oh no.. I´m just making out with the most handsome thing on this earth because I didn´t really have anything better to do." I heard Blaine´s beautiful laughter and that made me smile too.

" oh honey." Rachel started. " they´re so cute together. And in fact, if you guys aren´t dating. You totally should.." Blaine interrupted and took my hand.

" Don´t worry, we are dating." he looked at me with that wecantalkaboutthislaterifyou´renotokaywithit look on his face. I shook my head and squeezed his soft hand.

" That´s great for you guys. But dude." Finn smiled and looked at Blaine again." If you hurt him, in any way. I´m sorry but then I have to come after you. But as long as you´re nice. I´m totally okay with it."

" Hey Finn. I didn´t really ask for you permission. But thanx anyway." I smiled at him and Rachel smiled too. In fact everyone was smiling, for some reason this was one of the best moments of my entire life.

" Come on Blaine. Let´s head down to my room." I took his hand and led him down the stair. As soon as we were in private I kissed him, and he kissed back. We headed towards my bed and he pushed down as we continued kissing.

" Hey Blaine." I turned my face away for a while. " Are we.. you know. An item now? Blaine smiled and turned Kurt´s face toward his own before answering.

" If you want us to be." I nodded and we sat up. Blaine pulled me closer.

" Yes." He took my hand and started to draw circles in my palm. It tickled. I giggled and tried to get away. But Blaine was stronger, taller and older so I didn't really have a chance.

" Kurt. Do you know that you´re the most beautiful thing in this entire world. Your eyes are like diamonds. Did you know that." He caressed away hair from my forehead and smiled gently at me.

" Well. That can´t be true. Cause I know that you're the most beautiful thing ever." I smiled and looked away.

please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was sick, I knew that. But I had made a promise. " before you met me I was a wreck but things were kind of heave, you brought me to life now every February you´ll be my valentine.". And I had to stick to that. So I decided that I´d cheer him up, after all, it was valentines day. So I took my jacket, the basket with candy and the black box and putted it in my pocket. The drive to Lima took about 2 hours. But it was totally worth it. I must say. I was a little afraid to get sick. Kurt had that awful flu that made you throw up and stuff. Well at least I guess so. Two days ago we were in his room. Making out and stuff. He already had a cold. Not a bad on, but still. And I slept over and the next morning he had the fever and he said that he felt sick. I let him lay in my lap, I patted his worm forehead and looked into those blank eyes. " how do you feel.?" I asked. I got my answer when he quickly sat up and run to the bathroom. I followed him and held up his fang while he let last night´s dinner come up. I pulled into Kurt´s massive driveway. I got out of my car and went to ring on the door bell. Just as I pressed, the door opened and Rachel and Finn stormed out. " Oh Hi Blaine. " Finn said. " You know Kurt's sick right. " he smiled and looked at Rachel. " yeah. He´s really sick. He and Finn share room, you know. And it´s not pleasant to spend too much time down there." I smiled at Rachel. Kurt always said she was annoying but I kind of liked her. She was cool. " I know. " I smiled " I was here when he got sick so if the faith wants me to get sick I hues I´m already infected." I walked into the house and waving Finn and Rachel goodbye. " Hi Mr Hummel. " I said before walking down the stair that led to Finn and Kurt´s room. I knocked on the white door and walked in. Kurt´s was probably sleeping cause otherwise he´d opened the door. I tried to be quiet as I went across the room and sat on Kurt´s bed. There were tissues all over the place and a bowl just under his nightstand. I putted my hand on Kurt´s forehead. Oh crap. His body was so worm I betted you could frie stuff on hit. " Dad?" he asked and opened his eyes. I could see the happiness in his eyes when he realized who it was. " No. I´m not your dad. " I smiled and kissed him on the cheek." You look adorable, by the way." " I´m disgusting " he rankled his nose and looked at me. " Why are you here anyway. I don´t want to disgust you." He looked down as I kissed his neck. " it´s valentine's day and off the record. You don´t disgust me. Or at least not right now. Remember yesterday. You almost threw up on me. And that didn´t disgust me. So what will. " I smiled and kissed him on the lips this time. " you mind if I move in closer?" I asked while jumping over Kurt's legs and lay down under the duvet. Right next to Kurt. " you´re cold. " he shuttered and I quickly backed off. " Noo.. I said that you were cold. Not that you should move." He smiled and cough. " I´m sorry..I mu.." he sat up and run toward the bathroom- Like I did yesterday, I followed him. Sat down right beside him and patted his back. " Oh.." was the only thing that felt his lips. " Blaine. I´m so sorry.." he cried. " Don´t be. Next weekend you´ll probably have to come take care of me. " I smiled . " And why the heck are you crying.`?" My arm left my side and I putted it around Kurt and pulled him close, very close. " because I don´t want you to see me like this.. I´m so ugly an…" I interrupted him. With a kiss on hislips. Sure it didn't really taste like candy. But it was still Kurt´s lips, and that was what mattered. " If you were ugly. Would I have kissed you..No. And If I didn´t want to see you like this. I wouldn't be here right now. And I don´t care if you´re sick. You´re still my Kurt and I love you. " I smiled that big smile I knew Kurt loved. " Are you done in here..?" he nodded and I helped the frail boy up. We walked in silence until Kurt suddenly stopped to looked at me. " What´s in that basket?" he pointed at my things, I laughed and said. " you´ll get that when everything you eat don´t come up again. Although I like recycling I´d rather not recycle candy. " I smiled and kissed him again. He blushed. So cute.


End file.
